In addition to higher level of performance capability, further downsizing is demanded in various electronic equipment, including information equipment, communications equipment, and household electrical appliances, and this trend has created a need for each electronic component to be mounted in electronic equipment to be adapted for the sophisticated and downsized electronic equipment. One of electronic components that are mounted in electronic equipment is a capacitor. Capacitance is a performance characteristic demanded in a capacitor, wherefore the capacitor needs to be designed to have a small general size yet provide a high capacitance.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 utilize barium titanate as a dielectric body, and achieve a high capacitance by increasing the relative permittivity of the dielectric body.
In Patent Literature 3, an all-solid-state electric double layer capacitor is described. In the electric double layer capacitor, a high capacitance is realized using an electric double layer formed at an interface between an electrolyte and a current collector. In addition, as long as the capacitor is in an all solid state, a liquid electrolyte is not used and thus liquid leakage does not occur.